Carnival Lights
by keisi
Summary: Little Miss Sunshine, pairing FrankDwayne, incest, etc.


**Title:** Carnival Lights

**Author:** asaiyansmoothie

**Pairing:** Frank/Dwayne  
**Rating:** PG-13 for heated snogging

**Warnings:** teddy bears, cotton candy, fluff, incest, the usual.  
**Summary:** Frank and Dwayne go to the fair. Carnival fluffiness ensues.

Prompt 2.

**A/N:** haven't written fic in a very long time. Apologizing in advance if this is terribly awful. Oh yes.

Dwayne gets out of the car and looks toward the noise and lights of the Fair. Who's smart idea was it for the family to go spend time at the Fair for the weekend? Oh right, another one of Olive's fun activities, Dwayne thinks bitterly and glances across to see the same expression mirrored on his uncle's face.

Of course, Richard would agree with Olive and say quality family time was a great way for any winner to enjoy a weekend, and luckily Richard and Cheryl were going to take Olive on the rides and leave Frank and Dwayne to do…well, whatever they did together while being alone. Dwayne smirks at the thought.

So they go up to the kiosk and buy tickets, Richard gives most of them to Olive, but leaves 10 aside for Dwayne, although he's a little old for this. Frank and Dwayne wave goodbye as Olive drags Cheryl towards the most colorful cheesy carnival ride, and Frank looks at Dwayne and grins.

They walk for a while around the screaming children and other families as it gets dark. Frank looks sideways at Dwayne and asks, "So when's the last time you were at a carnival? You don't seem like the fun rides and cheesy game booths type." "Actually, I haven't been to one before." "Oh really? What, no." "Yeah, when was the last time you went to one? It must not have been that great if you haven't mentioned it."

"Well, actually I went here with your mother and one of her high school boyfriends. I was kind of the babysitter." Frank grimaces. Dwayne laughs, "Even though you were younger?" "They kind of ditched me at the water balloon toss after soaking my shirt." "Ouch" Dwayne looks at Frank and smirks. Frank grins back before realizing where they're standing.

Right in front of the cotton candy stand. He gets in line and pulls Dwayne towards the stand. "Can't go to carnival without having some" he comments while giving the money to the vendor. Dwayne takes a blue stick of fluffy sugar and pulls some away before frowning. "How the hell can you stomach this stuff?" "Just try it." Dwayne puts some in his mouth and feels it dissolve. He looks at Frank amazed and his uncle laughs. "Told you it wasn't all that bad" "Apparently not" Dwayne eyes the candy suspiciously, like it's going to dissolve in the air.

They make their way along the row of gaming booths until they come to the cheap target shooting rifles. They think this game looks manly enough, so Dwayne drops a quarter into the hand of the nearby Carnie and picks up a gun. He shoots a couple of times and hits the same target again and again, idle shouting from the attendant in his ear. He then looks up and acts surprised when the Carnie stuffs a teddy bear into his arm and yells, "You won!" a little too enthusiastically. Everything seems surreal and fake until Dwayne turns around to see Frank shaking his head.

"I admire you" Frank whispers to Dwayne. "Why?" "I wouldn't have been able to walk away with something that cute in my arms" "It's just a teddy bear" "Something guys win at carnivals to give to their girlfriends" Dwayne smirks cheekily and hands the bear to Frank saying "For you, sweetie," He teases. Frank growls and takes the teddy bear and then Dwayne's hand leading him over to the Ferris wheel.

"What are we doing?" Dwayne asks. "Well, the Ferris wheel takes 10 tickets, so…" Frank smirks and Dwayne doesn't question whatever his Uncle has planned.

They give up the pink-colored tickets and hop into the slowing Ferris wheel. They start moving higher and look at each other. Frank says "Thought in the darkness we could get a little peace and quiet" "Fine by me" Dwayne grins. "What?" "Well, it might be dark but it won't be very peaceful or quiet," Dwayne admits as he leans towards Frank and kisses him hungrily. Pressing their lips together, Frank's tongue darts inside Dwayne mouth before the two of them quickly part as the Ferris wheel makes a full circle.

They move higher again and the wheel slows when they reach the top. "You can see our house from here," Dwayne comments as Frank pulls out the rest of the cotton candy. The teddy bear's eyes stare glassy and wide at both of them and Dwayne looks a little creeped out. Frank pulls a piece of spun sugar from the blue stick and holds it in front of Dwayne's mouth. Dwayne takes the cotton candy and Frank's fingers into his mouth and slurps as the sugar dissolves, then licks his uncle's fingers clean. Frank leans his head back and sighs "wow" softly. Dwayne looks up and smirks.

"I have a better idea." "Oh?" Dwayne takes more cotton candy into his mouth before moving towards Frank and kissing him hard. His uncle gasps as cotton candy is pushed into his mouth with Dwayne's tongue, mouth warm and wet as the candy dissolves. Dwayne pulls away and looks at Frank, who for once is rendered speechless.

The Ferris wheel starts moving downward again.

"Could we try that a second time?" Frank asks as Dwayne backs away as they go by the loading area for people waiting in line before moving higher once again.

"Of course" Dwayne mutters before eating more cotton candy and snogging Frank roughly. "Oh dear" Frank moans before Dwayne tries to shift to straddle his uncle's hips.

"What are you doing, we'll get caught" Frank ponders out loud before grinding up against Dwayne as his nephew pushes against him.

"Oh" he says in between kissing Dwayne as his head falls back and Dwayne licks his neck. Dwayne then moves quickly off his lap as the Ferris wheel slows and the Carnie offers a pointed cough that it's time for them to get off. Frank shakes his head at the unintended pun of a thought.

They walk to the wheel's exit and try to clear their thoughts before Olive comes running up to hug Dwayne. He looks down and smiles seemingly innocent at his sister before looking up to smirk at Frank.

"I think I actually do like cotton candy" He says quietly.

Frank smiles as he stares at cheap carnival lights stringed across the Ferris wheel and thinks this is as good as happiness is going to get.


End file.
